Marine in Equestria: Divided the Path 2
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: Mark is brought back from the dead for what reason no one knows except for me also more humans may come from my mind or from other stories and all permission was given to write this
1. Mark is Back Back Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Bill Grey and maybe the plot line but I do not have a clue**

**Mark Durnkinscoff belongs to Jak3combat the rest belongs to Lauren Faust and her creative team for now.**

Last chapter of the first story to catch you guys up

(?)

With a gasp, my eyes shot open. Goddamit, I just couldn't get a break. First I fucking nuke myself with magical energy, now I have to dig my ass out of a hole. AJ is gonna hate me for a while. Least I get to see my child.

(Play the my little pony theme song)

I checked his suit; it was still functioning well, but it had two bloody holes from Celestia's horn. I was surprised Ponyville was in a state of mourning flags were at half-staff and everyone had their heads down, sulking. I tilted my head and walked into town, heading towards our old hideout but my store wasn't there. Odd. Then someone bumped into me; it was Twilight.

"What do you want Mark?" She asked, looking up at me.

Apparently, she has had visions where she saw my ghost and was shunned by her friends.

I did not answer, only walked away. Twilight then sighed and walked back to her tree.

The sun then went down, it was night by the time I reached the town square because it was crowded and that I couldn't figure out where to go, so I took back alleys and finally made it to a roof. I saw it was a candle light vigil for two people, and then I figured out that it was for me and Red Dawn.

I started to think. 'That sly dog he did it thus ending the curse but killing himself in the process.' I smiled 'Well, time to do the you only live twice shtick.' Then I jumped and landed on the stage and took my helmet off. They couldn't see my face but I went and prayed to Red as he was the god of death so even though his body is dead he still is living. After I was done I got up and turned around and the entire group of ponies gasped.

"What am I really that bad looking?" I asked getting a chuckle out of all of them

They all then cheered, their sadness turned into happiness, and then I was tackled by the girls, except for Twilight. She was in her tree house wondering what went wrong.

(Third person)

Then they heard a crash in the Everfree. They got off Mark, who then ran into the Everfree. He did not care that he had no weapons; he just wanted to make sure it was friendly because you never know, terrorists can come and that would suck for everyone.

When he got to the drop sight he saw a paratrooper in a crater in the ground. He walked over and took the grenades for safety reasons.

*growls*

He looks to see the man is still down probably in need of medical attention, so Mark took the paratrooper's M1911 and aimed it. A few seconds passed before a wooden wolf came out and tried to pounce only to be shot and shatter into bits. Then he saw one and blew its head off with the pistol. One tried to catch Mark from behind only to have the man on the ground jump up and snap its wooden neck.

"Hey brother." the paratrooper said as they were back to back. "What part of the war are you from?" He asked as he took his M1 Carbine and smashed one with the butt making it turn into scrap.

"Not from your war." Mark said as he killed the last one.

"Which one then?" The paratrooper asked. Before he could reply, they saw a mega timber wolf. Mark picked up a rock and threw it into the mouth with precision, causing it to choke and explode.

"Well that was easy!" Mark laughed as he took off his helmet and gave the paratrooper his pistol back.

"Thanks and may I ask your name?"

"Mark… I am General Mark Durnkinscoff of the USMC. And you are?"

"I am Private Bill Grey, 101st Airborne, sir."

"Alright as long as you're here you will be under my care. First relax; we are not at war here (anymore). Also, stop with the sir crap. I like to think of you as a friend not a superior okay?"

"Yes, General Mark."

"None of that just say yes or no got it?"

"Yes s-" He said, stopping himself before he said sir again. Then Mark heard the girls coming.

"Ahh and here are my friends." Mark said as they showed up. "What took ya?" Mark asked, looking at them.

"We're not as fast as ya'll, Sugarcube." AJ said. "Especially in this confounded forest."

"What the fuck, your friends are talking horses?!" Bill yelled as he jumped back.

"First of all, they are ponies not horses." Mark said.

All the sudden Mark heard a new voice.

"That is impossible humans are the only sentient beings so far."

"Bill you have an AI?" Mark asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh Sugarcube what happened to his other eye?" Applejack asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Bill and I start to laugh. I fell down and started to die of laughter. Bill managed to stay up until he decided to explain. "My eyes are fine an AI is an acronym for-"

"Artificial intelligence and its name is Yuri and it helps you out when you need it!" Said Pinkie then Pinkie being Pinkie yells, "We need to throw a party! Hey author would you or Jak3 want a cupcake

No thanks I said I just *runs to the bathroom and pukes* Jak3 just shakes his head no and Pinkie says okay and bounces away to set up the party. (4th wall breaking achievement unlocked)

"Wait how did she know all that?" Bill asked me.

"I don't know but don't try to figure it out. Yuri will explode, trust me. We just call it Pinkie is being Pinkie."

(Pinkie)

Twitcha Twitcha twitchy twitch

(Mark/third person)

Bill backed up; as he does a potted plant falls to the ground.

"Well let's head back and tell Luna what just happened." Bill nodded.

"AJ where is my stuff?" Mark asked.

"In the barn Sugarcube." The mare replied.

"Okay first let's grab that."

**Alright now here is the first chapter of **

**Marine in Equestria: Divided Path 2**

**Hope you enjoy because sure enjoyed writing this.**


	2. The Mysterious Sniper

Mark's P.O.V.

We headed towards the barn as Bill followed with his gun at the ready. (His AI is in his glasses he wears) I was walking and heard a noise but I thought nothing of it. But we made it to Sweet Apple Acers without any problems I walked into the barn and grabbed my M60, M-1911, and my police baton which I turned into the Energy Sword from Halo. But I was tired I just spent the night waiting for something interesting to happen.

As I was I saw a figure walking into the forest

But as soon as I saw it it disappeared

'Hmm interesting I will have to ask Luna if anyone came into this world while I was away' (Dead)

But as I was thinking about that a familiar pony came into the room I turned around only to be slapped

"What the hell were you thinking?" AJ yelled

"Let me-

"Killing yourself and Celestia leaving me alone with our child are you completely out of your mind."

"I was trying to keep our child from getting involved" I said

But then we broke down and cried in each other's arms and fell asleep from exhaustion.

? P.O.V.

"Man what is this place" I said as I took out my DMR with 50 cal. Chamber attachment. "Well better check my Ammo"

I popped out the mag and saw I had a full clip of 30 bullets and I had my SW 500 and my custom knight knives (brass knuckled handle both are 6 inches in length 2 inches more with the handle in with and it is doubled edged).

I woke up to the sound that I could only think to be zombies

"Okay what the fuck"

I used my legs and army training to get to the top of a tree as I saw a pony but the pony had its heads snapped and on a weird angle.

'Okay that is just wrong' I thought as the sun came up the pony ran away and I ran to the farm I saw earlier as I got their I went to the back of the barn and went to sleep. (God damn)

Mark's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of a rooster crowing. As I got up I realized that I had my arms around a certain orange Mare. As I got up I heard Applebloom run to my door and say

"Mark there is some guy sleeping behind the barn and my brother doesn't know who he is."

Mark instantly jumped up and ran out the door and had his gun pointed in front of him he saw the same figure from last night

He shook the guy "Uggh" the guy groaned

"What!" "Where! Am I?" The guy yelled

Then he saw me

"Hey who are you and do you know where I am or where my friends could be"

"Well I am General Mark Durnkinscoff."

I saluted then said "Army ranger sniper division sir call-sign Dark hearted." "My real name is Alec"

"One" "none of the formalities two if you are a sniper where is your sniper I took my DMR and aimed and said I will hit the apple in the middle of those two branches." I aimed and fired it was a direct hit.

"Oh so that weapon with no scope just iron sights is a sniper."

"Well I have a scope but I only use it when I feel like it."

"Oh okay"

*Ding* *Ding* *Dingaling*

"Soups on!" yelled AJ

"Hey Alec you hungry"

"Yes"

So we went and got into the house Alec looked at the apple pie but he did not touch a thing

"Alec I thought you said you were hungry?" Mark said

"I am but I am not allowed to touch anything unless the maker of it says it is okay" Alec said

"Okay you can eat it no one is going to stop you" said AJ

"Are you sure?" Alec asked questioningly

"Yes" AJ said

Alec then grabbed a piece of pie and ate it but he did not take anything else

"Aren't you going to eat" I asked

"No I am full" Alec said

"You are kidding me right?" I asked

"No I have always been like this" Alec said

"Well we need to-

"Hmm let me guess go to canterlot and ask questions." Alec said not surprised he just used deductive reasoning and the Brony in him.

"Well yes" I said suprised

"Well then let's go" Alec said as we finished

We got on the train as we sat their bill was just looking out the window and Alec pulled out an IPod touch and he started to listen and sing to Feels like the First Time by Foreigner. Then he took out his weapons and checked them then he took out a stone and took his knife and started to sharpen it. I decided to ask why

"Hey Alec what are you doing?"

"Sharpening my knives"

"Why?"

"Well I am a perfectionist so if I am meeting a princess I need everything pristine and sparkling."

"Oh okay, may I ask you a stupid question?" I asked

"What it is probably not stupid."

"What are your knifes made out of?"

"Well I made them by getting some steel and literally made them myself and might I add they have helped me." Also I have been trained to be silent so I needed these and these are my prized possessions one because I branded the handles with a verse from the bible" (1 Peter 2:24 in any bible if the app NIV)

"Hmm you are an interesting person"

"Well I have had a long day but I touched this blue flower and now I have a pony form look"

"Alec transformed into a black stallion Pegasus with a black tail and Mane with red highlights and a cutie mark of two swords behind a shield with a cross on it."

"Wait what is that?"

Alec looked and said "I forgot about my pack" Alec opened it and pulled out two 2' long katana's "Well thank you Zecora that brew worked."

"Wait what did Zecora do for you?"

"Well Zecora is most generous and wise she helped with my predicament in front of her eyes." "She mixed a brew mighty quick and it sure did the trick now my bag has unlimited space for for anything I buy in the next place." Alec said rhyming like Zecora

"Why did you rhyme?"

"Because I felt like it besides Mark what would be the fun in talking normally."

So I am going to end it here Again be sure to thank Jak-3-combat for Allowing me to write this please read his other stories he would appreciate the support also next chapter we will meet Luna and Moonlight now here comes the Brohoof also everyone go onto YouTube and check out ACRacebest and his Bronies react videos they are funny especially Equestria girls I cried in laughter.


End file.
